ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Behavior transcript
Prologue: The Theme Tune Intro Chuckie and Angelica's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Chuckie, take Angelica to be your lawful wedded wife?" 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Angelica, take Chuckie to be your lawful wedded husband?" 32 Year Old Angelica: "I do, yes, I certainly do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Chuckie and Angelica Finster." Chuckie and Angelica are now married to 1 another. Phil and Susie's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Phil, take Susie to be your lawful wedded wife?" 39 Year Old Phil: "Yes, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Susie, take Phil to be your lawful wedded husband?" 37 Year Old Susie: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Phil and Susie DeVille." Phil and Susie are now married to 1 another. Toby and Lil's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Toby, take Lil to be your lawful wedded wife?" 35 Year Old Toby: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Lil, take Toby to be your lawful wedded husband?" 36 Year Old Lil: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Toby and Lil Johnson." Toby and Lil are married to 1 another. Tommy and Kimi's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Tommy, take Kimi to be your lawful wedded wife?" 33 Year Old Tommy: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Kimi, take Tommy to be your lawful wedded husband?" 31 Year Old Kimi: "Yes, I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "Then from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tommy and Kimi Pickles." 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Kimi are now married to 1 another. Episode Title Card: Twin Behavior Men's Choir: Ta-da! The episode title card disappears. Scene 1: The Pickles family's house Didi: "Okay, we got our hiking packs," Stu: "Check." Kira: "Water canteens," Stu: "Check." Chas: "Pair of binoculars for bird watching?" Stu: "Check." Grandpa Lou: "How 'bout some lunch and snack foods?" Stu: "Check, okay, we're all prepared to go on our nature hike." 33 Year Old Tommy: "You know what I'm thinking, Kimi? I think this is gonna be a super fun nature hike we're going on." 31 Year Old Kimi: "It'll be just like our child hood years together as always." The Pickles and Finster family members go right into Drew and Charlotte's limousine and drive off on their way to the nature park. Scene 2: The nature park Chas: "Wow, look at those mountain views." Kira: "Come on, Kimi, we gotta keep going." 31 Year Old Kimi: Heavily Chas: "Kimi, are you alright?" 31 Year Old Kimi: "Yeah, Mom and Dad, I'm alright, it's just difficult to keep up with you guys since I'm now pregnant." Didi: "Pregnant?!?" Stu: "We're gonna become grandparents!" Grandpa Lou: "We're gonna become great grandparents!" 38 Year Old Chuckie: "I'm gonna be a loving caring uncle!" 32 Year Old Angelica: "And I'm gonna be a loving caring aunt!" Yucaipa Hospital/Kimi's hospital room 33 Year Old Tommy: "And I'm gonna be a super good father to a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl." 31 Year Old Kimi: "Tommy, I'm hungry again, honey cakes, can you get me some graham crackers with peanut butter, cream cheese and clover honey, please?" Stu: "Come on, Kimi, you shouldn't give in to your cravings, it's not a good idea for the baby." 31 Year Old Kimi: "Stu, we don't know whether the baby's gonna be a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl." Kira: "Here, Kimi, just have some vegetable beef soup, it's like what I used to make for you and Chuckie when you guys were young kids." 31 Year Old Kimi: "Oh thanks a bunch, Mom, it's just how you made it for me and Chuckie when we were 8 and 6 years old." Meanwhile in the waiting room, Didi, Stu and the others are waiting patiently........ Dr. Jones: "Pickles and Finsters, would you guys like to come in here and see your twin grandkids?" Didi, Stu, Chas, Kira, Charlotte, Drew, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka enter Kimi's hospital room. 33 Year Old Tommy: "Mom, Dad and everybody, meet our son, John Pickles." Didi, Stu and other grownups: "Wow." 31 Year Old Kimi: "And our daughter, Kayla Pickles." Didi, Stu and other grownups: "Whoa." Grandpa Lou: "Lulu and I would like to welcome our great grandkids, John and Kayla to Yucaipa." The Pickles family's house John and Kayla are in their high chairs, the 1s that Tommy and Dil used to be in during the original classic Rugrats years and it's now their 1st birthday celebration. 31 Year Old Kimi: "Go ahead, our perfect little angel cakes, make a wish." John and Kayla make the most perfect wish by blowing out the candles on their baby-proof cake. 33 Year Old Tommy: "Wow, John and Kayla are both a year old right now." Stu: On Drinking Glasses "Ever since Tommy and Kimi had their little sweet boy and little sweet girl, Didi, Chas, Kira, Drew, Charlotte and I have been the most happy go lucky grandparents in Yucaipa." Grandpa Lou: "And Lulu, Boris, Minka and I have been the most happy go lucky great grandparents as well." Didi, Kira, Drew, Charlotte, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris: "For John and Kayla." They all begin toasting for John and Kayla. 16 Year Old Dil: "Okay, now our job is to baby proof this house up." They all begin baby proofing the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the upstairs lavatory, the downstairs lavatory and John and Kayla's new bedroom. John and Kayla are now in their blue and pink crib. John: "Pelican." Kayla: "Pork chop." Hannah: "Oh my gosh, I don't believe this." Hannah: "Andy, Molly, guys, you gotta come see this!" Andy, Molly, Sid, Emily and Jennifer walk right upstairs to Felix and Kathy's bedroom. Andy: "What is it, Hannah?" Molly: "Are Felix and Kathy alright?" Hannah: "No, you guys, Felix and Kathy just said their 1st words." Sid: "They did?" Hannah: "Come on, little angel cakes, repeat for everybody." Felix: "Pelican." Kathy: "Pork chop." Andy: "Felix said pelican and Kathy said pork chop." Emily: "And pretty soon, they'll learn a few more words." Jennifer: "And when they're another year older, we can show them everything at the park and at the zoo." Sid: "And pretty soon, they'll be going to school on their own." Chas: "Wow, John and Kayla are both a year old right now." Category:Rugrats the Future season 1 episode transcripts